


Foundation Repair

by pandi19



Series: A Short Trip Down a Long Road [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x23 tag, Abandonment, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Lies, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandi19/pseuds/pandi19
Summary: On the way to Mexico to look for Walsh, Jack has to do damage control with Mac after learning who the his partner's father is. Prompt 91 for whump drabbles
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: A Short Trip Down a Long Road [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140323
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Foundation Repair

**Author's Note:**

> Whump Drabble Prompt 91 "Lies" requested by **PatternsInTheIvy** ( **ruinsandarednightfall** on tumblr).
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr as a whump drabble ask that exceeded the length requirement. Hope you enjoy!

Jack’s brain hurt. Their boss, Oversight, was Mac’s dad?  _ What? _

Now they were on a plane in-route to freaking Mexico and Mac wasn’t talking to him or James MacGyver. Instead of spreading out at his usual couch spot, he was squeezed into the corner of one of the single seats, working on a paperclip sculpture.

He felt the anger and animosity roiling off of Mac despite being several feet away. Never one to see his family hurting, Jack relocated to the seat across the aisle.

“Mac—”

No sooner had he started speaking, Mac shut him down. “You can’t smooth this over with another lie. I’m in on it now, okay?”

Lied to Mac? Him?

“I’ve never lied to you. Told you things I’ve never said out loud to anyone”

“What about Day 64?”

Jack’s heart sank. Years of working to gain Mac’s trust and show him how much he mattered down the crapper.

He kept his voice even but firm and looked into his partner’s anguished eyes, “I told you. I re-upped because I watch your back. Couldn’t let a kid with a funny hamburger name get himself killed. Nobody made that decision but me.”

“You sure about that? You said you did it for your country back then.” Mac challenged bitterly.

Curse Mac and his photographic memory.

Jack took a breath to ground himself before he bared it all. “I did say that. More in the ‘you and me against the world’ way, not the ‘I helped  _ Truman Show _ you’ way. I stayed because I couldn’t live with myself if I left and something bad happened. Because you’re important.”

They held each others’ lives in the eye contact they shared. Jack watched Mac search for any lie or misdirection and waited for him to anchor himself in what he could trust. Their bond.

“I got you.”


End file.
